Charming Sarah
by charming-witch
Summary: The life of Sarah Jones is about to change when she moves to Sunnydale. This is her story, her life, adventures and secrets. This story is going to be Buffy Charmed crossover.


Charming Sarah 

The life of Sarah Jones is about to change when she moves to Sunnydale. This is her story, her life, adventures and secrets.

The story takes place at the beginning of season 5 of Buffy. I wrote the fanfic in German a long time ago, that's why it's placed back then. I'm just starting to translate it now. There will be some crossovers. The first will be a Charmed one, but that won't happen till some chapters.

None of the characters that you know from the series are mine. I'm just writing about them for fun. New characters like Sarah Jones are mine. ï

Let's start. Hope you like it and I will get lots of reviews. g

Sarah walked back to the parking lot, where she had left her car. She had been visiting her new university, the UC Sunnydale. Some days ago she had gotten a letter telling her that she was accepted. She could continue studying here, in this nice small city, far away from all the sad and strange things that happened during the last months. She liked the new university and city at once. As soon as a room in the dormitory gets free she would move. Till then she'd surely have packed everything from her old flat in San Diego.

Sarah had nearly reached the parking lot, when she decided to go for a walk in the park she could see close by. She enjoyed the fresh evening air and started thinking about her future.

She walked next to a small lake when she suddenly heard a noise. She turned around and all she saw was something flying directly at her. It pulled her down and soon she felt water all around her.

Sarah spat water. The next moment she felt herself being pulled under the surface. She couldn't do anything. Whoever was holding her was much stronger than her.

Buffy and Riley walked to the park near their university. Since Buffy had moved back to her house she couldn't spend that much time with her boyfriend anymore. She lived further away now. That's why she was even happier to do the patrol with him. She was with him and could forget everything else this way, even her newest argument with Dawn. Why did she even move back home? Dawn seemed to get on her nerves more then ever now.

Riley took her hand. "Everything o.k.? You seem lost in thoughts."

"Yes, I´m fine. Just another argument with Dawn." Buffy was about to slander about her sister when she heard a splashing from the lake.

Who would take a bath at this time, in the dark and in that dirty little lake? Buffy turned around alarmed and started running around the next corner. Riley was close behind her.

Buffy could immediately see it. Definitely not human, at least not the thing that was about to drown someone.

Buffy didn't hesitate.She jumped into the lake and started fighting the demon.

While Buffy and the demon got out of the water and continued fighting Riley looked after the girl. "Are you alright?"

Sarah breathed heavily and nodded then. She was glad to be out of the water. She didn't think she would have made it much longer.

But who had tried to drown her after all? She turned around and saw that ugly thing hitting the girl who had helped her. The girl then stumbled back into the lake. That monster – it had to be a monster – turned around and started running away quickly.

Buffy resurfaced and called out: "Riley, he's getting away."

As Riley saw, that his girlfriend was o.k. he started running after the demon. But how could he possibly get to him? The demon was much faster than him.

He has no chance Sarah thought. The monster that tried to kill her would escape.

"No, he won´t", she called angrily. Seconds later she stood about 2 meters ahead of the demon.

Oh, I did it again, she thought. But what am I gonna do now? The monster won't be afraid if I just stand here. She turned around, looking for anything that might be of help. There, something was lying on the ground. A big stick. Sarah grabbed it and spun around. At the same moment the demon tried to attack her and got hit in the head. Sarah saw some kind of green blood coming out of a wound. But it didn't stop the monster. In fact, it only seemed to make him angrier. He started walking towards Sarah, snarling.

Sarah thought of what she could do when suddenly the blond girl came running and kicked the demon to the floor.

Buffy turned to the brunette. "Give me the stick."

Sarah threw it over to her and Buffy immediately speared the demon, who had jumped at her. The demon fell lifeless to the ground as Riley arrived next to the girls.

"Good work, dear!"Riley smiled at his girlfriend relieved.

Sarah looked from the dead monster over to where the two strangers stood. "Thanks. I guess you saved my life... But what the hell was that?" She stared at Buffy and Riley in disbelief.

Buffy looked to Riley for help. How should she explain this? Most of the people she had rescued so far didn't want much more than leaving as fast as possible or were in that kind of shock, that they didn't ask any questions. This girl however was different. She didn't seem to be the type of person that ran from everything screaming. No, she even stood against the demon and stopped him from getting away. But how had she done that? One second she stood right beside the lake and the next second meters away and blocked the demon's way.

Riley saw Buffy's look, but he couldn't think of any good explanation for what had happened either.

Sarah saw the lost look on the others faces and after some quiet minutes she asked: "So, you two don't know what this... erm... monster is and what it wanted from me?"

Buffy didn't know what to say. As she had no other idea she just answered: "We do. It's a demon. But I have no clue what he wanted from you. I guess you just were at the wrong place at the wrong time and the demon was in the mood for kill..." Buffy fell silent as she saw Riley's gaze.

"What? She asked and I am answering."

"But couldn't you find any better explanation?"

"Hey, you didn't come up with anything either!"

Sarah stared at them. "Hey, I'm still here. And I'd prefer if you wouldn't come up with any stories. I'm more interested in the truth."

Riley looked from Buffy to the other girl. She definitely wasn't like everyone else. She didn't run by hearing the word demon and didn't call them fools.

"O.K., it's a demon", Riley finally admitted. "And I think we should get rid of him before anyone else sees him. I'll go call some old friends. They still owe me." Riley pulled out his mobile phone and started dialling.


End file.
